


A Loving Soul

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Soul Eater
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a known fact that Kagome’s soul is far larger and more powerful than the average soul. There were many theories, it was the jewels fault, she was from the future, she was a reincarnation, and so many more. Maybe the simple answer is that she has so much to give… A series of Soul Eater/Inu Yasha Drabbles, oneshots, and snippets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Loving Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions welcomed, prompts LOVED.

**Spirit (The Death Scythe** **)**

**Setting: Slight AU**

**  
**

Kagome sighed in annoyance as her sister’s soon to be ex husband sobbed in the corner, having been turned down by Maka, his daughter, when he asked to walk her to school. With a snort she began picking up the dishes and placing them in the sink. Honestly this man, he always brought this on himself.

“Stop your winning Spirit, if you’re going to mope about at least help with the dishes.” She grumbled under her breath as he quickly stood up a charming smile on his face, his mode a complete one eighty form mere seconds ago.

“Of course my darling Kagome.” She merely rolled her eyes, used to his pet names, and tossed a clean dish rag at him, it hit him in the face. “I wash you dry.” With those words she rolled up the selves of her white dress shirt and began washing the dishes from the morning breakfast.

He smiled happily, his blue eyes twinkling as he did his appointed task. It was moments like these that reminded him what it was like to be a family. If only his dear Maka would love him like she used to. Tears gathered in his eyes as he recalled her, barely two years of age clinging to him and calling him papa.

She felt her eyebrow twitch in anger as she glanced at a now sobbing Spirit; he was sitting in the corner of the room sobbing. With a sigh she whapped him on the back of his head, not caring that she got water and soap bubbles in his shoulder length dark red locks. “Act your age you damned fool.”

She twitched in anger as he threw his arms about her waist and sobbed into her yellow apron. Getting tears and snot all over it!

“Maka hates me~!!!” She grumbled as she dried her hands on a towel and patted his head, she could tell his real feelings were hidden right under the surface of his over dramatic ones. She had known him since she was twelve. He had been her first crush and her first heart break.

Over time she had gotten over her heartbreak, though a part of her would always love him, such was the power of first love. Even as he married her sister and had a child with her she still cared about him. He was a good friend, tough he could get annoying as hell. She was also sour at him for breaking her sister’s heart and running her out of town.

She had promised her sister to look over Maka for her and had moved in days after she had left. Spirit had sadly taken that as an “I’m here for you Sprit Nii-san” and had attached himself to her. Maka though she was loathe to admit it enjoyed when he was over, it made her feel like things were going back to normal.

The young girl had resigned herself to the fact that her mother was never coming back, her parents would never get back together, yet at least she still had her father on some levels. She would always love her father on some level, it was just his actions and habits that she hated. So in the first weeks after Kami had left he was there daily checking up on them both. It was nice; it gave her a glimpse into the what if he chose me scenario she had buried deep down inside of her.

Then it happened, he went back to his old ways. His bad habits, the ones that had ruined his family in the first place, he would always be a ladies’ man at heart. It had broken Maka’s heart she had been just starting to believe he could change. She sighed her eyes dark, recalling the way her nice clung to her and sobbed.

Her faith in her father finally broken.

Her views on men set in cement.

Her heart locked away.

Her need for her father’s love buried deep inside of her, left to rot. Yet still there.

You would think he would learn.

“You fool, she hates how you act _not_ you.” She glared down at him as he looked up at her with teary eyes full of hope. “Promise?” She flicked his forehead and watched as he threw himself back and rolled on the floor clutching his forehead. He was always so over dramatic. With a shake of her head she nodded and turned back to the nearly forgotten dishes.

“Promise, now shut up.”

Conversation now over, at least in her mind, she went back to her task. As the only right minded adult in the house it fell to her to keep it running smoothly and the children living in it happy. It was a burden she gladly shouldered. She doubted she would ever settle down on her own let alone get married and have kids.

That ship had sailed a long time ago. At the age of thirty she was already considered an old maid, plus even _if_ she were to find a suitor she doubted he would like the readymade family she came with. Most men were scared off by that fact alone the rest were sacred off by Spirit himself, the ass. He took his role as her ‘nii-san’ far too literally.

She couldn’t wait for the divorce to be final then she could rub it in his face that he _wasn’t_ her nii-san in any way shape or form and he couldn’t tell her what to do! She was startled out of her thoughts by a pair of arms wrapping around her middle pulling her flush against a warm body. She flushed knowing who it was yet said nothing.

He smiled as he held her small form to his loving the way she fit against him, even better than his soon to be ex wife. He pushed those thoughts down, they were not becoming of a nii-san, and merely rested his chin on the crown of her head. “Thanks Kagome darling. You always know how to cheer me up!” He grinned as she grumbled under her breath, _“It’s easy to keep a fool happy.”_  He merely laughed.

 


End file.
